


Something There

by Rebelheart94



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: "Something There" from Beauty and the Beast (New Version), F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, I had such a joy with this plot bunny!, M/M, Music and a bit Silly, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelheart94/pseuds/Rebelheart94
Summary: A Music inspired One-Shot AU while working on my current Super Twins chapter Nine (Season One). This is set in the Season 2, later on in that story and set during Christmas, IF the original pairings I thought of would have stayed the same!Enjoy! I sure did, writing it!





	Something There

**MUSIC** **ONE SHOT – Something There (set in Season 2, near end)**  

* * *

 

 

It was a bright and calm morning, with a hint of joyful excitement in the crisp air as the roosters crowed at the sun peaking over the fields. Yule was near, and many of their group had gathered at the Kent farm for one giant get together. 

Alex Danvers was enjoying a cup of coffee as she sat outside, sitting on the chair nearest to the porch steps, taking relaxed breaths of the cool yet still slightly warm air. 

The screen door slammed open and Maggie Sawyer ran past her like a woman on a mission, laughing freely while carrying what Alex recognized as none other than the large female Golden Retriever, German Shepherd mix dog Martha had, named 'Jo' after her passed husband. 

Oblivious to Alex sitting near where she had thundered past, Maggie gleefully put the large dog down in the snow and started playing around, having left the kitchen so others could move about more easily. When most of the others had their coffee or other drinks, she, Martha and Riley would start breakfast for everyone. Glancing up, Maggie froze at the sight of Alex. A happy bark and tug at her pants leg, she gave the taller woman a shy dimpled smile and waved, going back to playing with Jo when her recently turned girlfriend Alex, waved back. 

Unable to fight the smile pulling its way across her face at the sight, Alex thought in slight awe from the sight, after being so used to Maggie being brash and cocky all the time, ' ** _There's something sweet, and almost kind. But she was mean, and she was course, and unrefined. Yet now she's still, and so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before._** ' 

 

======================= 

 

Heading into the kitchen once woken from his deep sleep after the long drive the day before, J'onn froze near the table at the sight of Eliza and couldn't help but watch as she calmly fixed two mugs of coffee. 

Eliza cleared her throat gently with a smirk to get his attention since he did not seem to realize he was caught staring, "Good morning J'onn. Here's your coffee." 

J'onn reached for the cup of coffee that Eliza was passing to him as she smiled softly when their hands connected and their gazes locked,  ** _'S_** ** _he_** ** _glanced this way, I thought I saw, that when we touched, she didn't shudder at my hand.'_**  

He shook his head and thanked her quietly, turning to walk into the living room, not catching her longing stare aimed his way as he was lost in his thoughts once more,  ** _'No this can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she's never looked at me that way before._** ' At that last bit, J'onn couldn't help the soft smile growing on his face, sipping at his coffee. 

 

====================== 

 

Later that day, long after breakfast had been shared between the large group of over a dozen people, most of them went outside to play in the snow right after the small lunch. 

Lena was still inside, however, working on a bit of work so she would not be so bogged down when she returned to L-Corp after the holidays were over. Checking to see a message sent from Riley, she couldn't help bit bite at her lip to try to hide her grin and think as she looked up from her laptop, ' ** _New, and a bit_** ' her thoughts paused as her eyes went wide in shock at the sight that she was still a bit unused to, of Riley lifting the farm tractor cleanly above her head, ' ** _alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be._** ' 

She laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend when Riley caught her gaze and waved happily, causing Clark to lung forward to catch the falling tractor that Riley was now ignoring. ' ** _True, that she's no, Prince Charming.'_**  

A small blur overtook Riley, and when Lena glanced down at the blonde's gesturing, she smiled happily, picking up the bouquet of flowers that were placed on the table next to her laptop. Reminded of her past thoughts of how Riley couldn't possibly have been interested in her, she felt a warm contented feeling fill her at how happy she was that she was wrong, ' ** _But there's something in her that I simply didn't see.'_**  

 

====================== 

 

Cat, Kara, Astra, Carter and Martha were sitting on the couch that night, watching the others sitting at other places among the living room. 

Cat smirked and nudged at her wife, "Well who'd have thought." 

"Oh Rao, my soul." Kara playfully over dramatized, placing a hand over her heart. 

"Well, who'd have known." Astra smirked slyly, knowing that everyone on the large couch had the same sarcastic thought. 

Martha chimed in with her own sass, unable to help it at the hopeless couples in front of them, "Well who indeed, and who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own." 

"It's so peculiar, wait and see." Cat shrugged, unused to the others not being totally oblivious of the interest being shared. 

"We'll wait and see a few days more. There may be something there that wasn't there before." Cat, Kara, Astra and Martha all chimed in together, laughing at the shared wording that matched perfectly. 

Vasquez chimed in knowingly from their position nearby, not wanting to be left out but content that they missed the weird exact spoken sentence between the others, "And here's a thought, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before." 

Carter looked so confused at all of the adults, then looked pointedly at Kara when Cat just smirked, "What Ieiu?"

Kara's eyes brightened with joy at his words, but stayed vague, "There may be something there that wasn't there before."

He wasn't giving in on finding out though, "What is it? What's there?"

Cat answered this time with a happy smile at her son, "We'll tell you when you're older."

His smirk gave him away a few seconds later, before he said, "Okay, I'm older."

Laughing, his Mom and his Ieiu pulled him close to them and hugged him close, adoring his sassy and curious nature that he would hopefully never lose. 

' _Well Johnathan, our family is still growing, even_ _though you have passed on._ _You might not be here to see it first hand, but you have to admit. It's one heck of a family._ ' Martha thought with a grin, sipping at her wine while looking over the large group that she considered her children, grandchildren, nieces, nephews, and even great grandchildren, in the case of Jeremy Ry-Ze Danvers, the adopted half-Kryptonian son of Riley. ' _I wouldn't trade this family_ _, even with the losses I've had,_ _for anything._ '

**Author's Note:**

> Leiu = Mom/Mother in Kryptonian


End file.
